


Show Me a Liar (and I will show you a thief)

by Mizzy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found Parker on the corner of 6th and 7th, underneath a broken lamplight, cross legged on the ground by a red bin. It was where he had told her to wait for him. It had been fifteen days. She was sick.  (Parker/Hardison)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me a Liar (and I will show you a thief)

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for Leverageland Heist 3.)

All liars were thieves, and all thieves were liars.

They found her on the corner of 6th and 7th, underneath a broken lamplight, cross legged on the ground by a red bin. It was where he had told her to wait for him. It had been fifteen days. She was sick. 

Uncharacteristically she let them take her to the hospital, but she disappeared from the bed as soon as the nurse had mainlined enough liquid into her frail body. She came back to them gathered at the end of her bed, worried. She had just checked every floor in the hospital, every bed; they didn’t need to worry so much.

They wouldn’t let her get back to the corner of 6th and 7th.

Someone, maybe Eliot, pushing something in her mouth. She swallowed. She woke up in their headquarters, all three of them watching her like she was something extremely fragile, which was ridiculous.

They said nice things. They were all lies. The world wasn’t nice.

No world could be nice in which Alec Hardison was a liar.

He was a thief and he was a liar. He stole her heart away and then he  _lied._

She could barely believe it, but now she knew it to be 100% true. The one person in her whole life she trusted completely and he had let her down. He had lied to her.

She stared at Sophie for a whole hour, and Sophie let her (-Nate, in slow measured tones,  _give her what she wants_ , why would you say that to a thief? That’s taking the game out of life, Nate-) and she looked for signs. Sophie conned their crew once. It should show on her face.

It didn’t. It hadn’t shown on Hardison’s. She had trusted him. They all trusted him.

 _You don’t con your own crew_ , Eliot said, he says it all the time, and she had listened, she was the only one who had ever listened properly to that. She thought she and Hardison were the pure ones of the group. She and Hardison were thieves and not liars.

Now Parker was all alone, with the truth, and it hurt. It hurt. It was too much to bear.

Hardison had lied to her. He had lied to them all. He had let her down.

  
And if Hardison could lie, then so should she, and so she should, so when Sophie and Nate and Eliot ask her, she lies and she lies and she lies. “I’m fine,” she says, and “I’m okay.”

And every lie feels okay in her mouth. Because no lie can be worse than Hardison’s betrayal.

No lie can be worse than his, when he looked down at the gun men and pushed her out the nearest window, and he said, after kissing her with a last-day-on-earth kiss, the worst lie in the world. 

“I’m coming back,” he said. “I promise.”

After the hour of staring, Sophie asked her how she was.

Parker’s thoughts circled as she thought of how to reply.

Hardison was a thief, and he lied.

Hardison was a thief, and he died.

“I’m fine,” Parker lied.


End file.
